An Apology
by FreakyFreddy123
Summary: This is just my take on one of the scenes from "The Times they are a Changeling". Personally I thought that the scene with Thorax forgiving Spike was fine, but I thought I'd add more of a realistic approach to what usually happens between two friends. If you like this story, make sure to Rate and Review.


Hey guys, it's me again. Well, I've decided to do another fanfiction today. Now compared to my last one, this story is going to be relatively short. And yes, it does contain SpikexThorax. I don't know what it is, but this ship is freaking amassing. Other than that, I really hope you all enjoy this story. This story is going to be my personal take on one of the scenes from "The Times they are a Changeling". Personally, I felt like the scene between Spike asking Thorax for forgiveness was a bit to rushed for my taste. So I decided to do something that the writers of the show forgot to do. Make this scene as heartwarming, cute, loving, and teary as possible. I love being sadistic. Anyway, enjoy this story, and have an awesome day! Also make sure to give me some criticism/complements in the comments below.

I Forgive You

"Thorax, I just want to apologize!" Spike yelled out as he continued to search around for his best friend Thorax.

There was no answer, not like he really expected one for that manner. The guilt that was building up in his body was one that he had never felt before in his life. Of course, he had felt guilt before, but the intensity of the guilt that he was feeling was a lot higher than what he normally felt when he did something wrong. It felt more like a ripping sensation. Kind of like a bear tearing at a beehive for honey, that's how he felt. Spike continued to look to and fro for Thorax; lifting up boulders, scraping away at snow, and even tapping stalagmites, but all where in vain. Thorax was no where in site.

"Maybe he isn't here." Spike said to himself as his spines dropped," Doesn't really surprise me though, I really messed up."

Spike sat down on the snow for a few seconds, trying to think of places where Thorax could have gone to, but nothing really popped up in his head. He could have been anywhere at this point in time. Taking in a deep breath, Spike decided to call out once more, just to see if he could get any kind of reaction.

"I should have stood up for you" Spike began, tears building up in his eyes" come on Thorax, I know your in here!"

The final phrase echoed repeatedly, the words "In here" repeating over and over again until it died down to a near whisper. Spike's spines drooped as he came to the realization that his friend, or former friend that is, just wasn't there. Spike sighed, and started making his way out of the cave in defeat. Not only had he lost a friend that day, the entire Chrystal Empire was now going insane because of him. Just as he was about to start climbing out of the cave, he heard something. Placing his claw next to his ear, he listened closer. It was rather hard to make out, but he could have sworn that he heard distant crying in the background. Spike tip toed towards the direction of the sound, making sure that he walked slowly as to not be heard. It didn't take too long for him to finally find the source of the sound. Just to make sure that he wouldn't be seen, Spike carefully hid behind a large stalagmite, and peaked his head out slowly so that the only thing that would be visible was his eyes. What he saw, not only fueled the fire of guilt that was raging inside him like a fiery inferno, but also shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces. There, less than two feet away, was Thorax. He was lying down on a patch of snow that was guarded by a few stray crystals that littered the path. Thorax was on his side, facing away from the stalagmite that Spike was hiding behind, his front hooves where draped over his head, and his body shook. The soft crying that had led Spike to the path where Thorax was, was now reduced to a contained sob. Spike looked over at Thorax and almost broke down himself. He didn't realize that he had hurt Thorax that bad, but looking at the state that he was now in at the time, he knew he had to try and make this better.

"T...Thorax?" Spike asked trying to hold back tears

No Response

"Thorax." Spike repeated, this time a bit louder than before

Thorax gave a quick glance at the dragon and said

"Go away."

"Come on Thorax, I'm really sorry for what I did back there." Spike pleaded

Thorax turned his head back, and lied it back down on his hooves.

"Fine. Now go away." Thorax said coldly

Spike's eyes widened at the response that Thorax had given him.

"Thorax...I told you I was sorry." Spike said as his eyes began watering

"Are you now?"

Thorax slowly got up from his position, and turned around to face Spike. Spike's eyes widened even more at what he saw. Thorax's face was painted with every kind of emotion out there; Anger, Sadness, Hurt, Betrayal, and many more that Spike couldn't even recognize. Thorax took a step forward, and made his way towards the baby dragon.

"Tell me Spike" Thorax began anger building up in his voice" If you where really sorry, than why did you do it in the first place?"

Spike didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought much about about it, he just thought more on the apology than ever.

"Let me repeat myself, why did you do it? What did I do to you to make you betray me like that?" Thorax asked

Spike looked over at the Changeling in front of him. Thorax's angry gaze was now replaced with one of complete sadness. Thorax spoke again.

"Are you ashamed of the fact that i'm your friend Spike? Is that the reason why?" Thorax asked with tears streaming down his face

"I thought you actually cared and loved me. You showed me around the Chrystal Empire, you offered me friendship when no pony else would give it to me, you gave me a reason to live. But all of that you threw away all because..." Thorax paused. " Oh I see now. You where too scared to lose that "glorious and brave" position weren't you?" Thorax spat

Spike was about to answer, but kept quiet. That was one of the reasons why he didn't say anything. Spike nodded his head.

"I had a feeling that was the case." Thorax said as his voice grew calmer.

Both Thorax and Spike remained quiet for a few minutes. Thoughts rushed in and out of their heads like a mad train. Thorax sighed

"Spike, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." Thorax said in his timid voice

"It's okay Thorax, I deserved it. I should have defended you when everypony was against you." Spike said as a few tears flowed down his face.

"Just promise me you won't do that ever again." Thorax said sternly

Spike, in response, walked over to Thorax and gave him a big hug. Spike then responded with

"I promise. And I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place."

THE END.

Well, what did you guys think? I was planning on making this longer, but writers block kinda hit me on my head a few times. Make sure to leave a review for me. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
